nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pain
Pain DM Yarrow 00:27, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Sysop *Congratulations, Pain, you have been made a sysop. Thanks for helping out. -- Alec Usticke 20:29, 15 March 2008 (UTC) *Great design for the main page, Pain, i've changed it to your updated design. I agree that it now more reflects it's current useage and like you mentioned about using bookmarks half the time. Couldn't get the code you supplied to work btw, it's a great idea and looks great in your screenshot, feel free to edit the main page (and add in that code please, i'm interested as to how it works :D ). DM Yarrow 17:47, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, folks seem to like it. I have to edit the main CSS for the site, i'll figure it out ( slowly ) and i'll have to test it for cross browser, it looked kind of screwy in opera for example. I also need to fix the 3 links in the "playing" section that have no article yet, and see if there is one already with a similar name. Thanks for redoing the skin too. Pain 18:22, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Monaco Hi Pain, you seem to be the main skin guy around here :) so I wanted to point you towards the mockup I've done of Monaco with your Quartz colours. I've added it at Talk:Main Page#More on Monaco, and I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks -- sannse (talk) 11:18, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Hi, thanks for getting back to me. The best way to try this out is to edit MediaWiki:Monaco.css and then check your changes using http://nwn2.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page?useskin=monaco&usetheme=custom (you can change the article name to check it on other pages). :There is a help page on customisation at w:c:help:Help:Customizing_Monaco, and lots of help available if you need it - just ask! I'm really looking forward to seeing how it looks :) -- sannse (talk) 11:30, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Hi Pain. I know you want to work on the new skin, but you don't seem to be around much at the moment - maybe lots on your plate? I'd really like to see this happen soon, and I'm happy to get Christian, our designer, to make a Custom Monaco version to start you off. Then you could tweak it at your leisure to get it just right. Will that help? -- sannse (talk) 11:52, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :OK, I'll talk to Christian then :) -- sannse (talk) 19:38, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ARHicks00 Pain, do you know how to make a new page for a new build. I'm looking at the page that shows you how to the builds, but I'm unsure how to make a new page for builds. Could help me by explaining as to how I can do that or direct me to someone who can? Proxy Girl I'm the same person, whose making changes without logging in; cause China is blocking your site. 15:12, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Same one 06:17, 27 March 2009 (UTC)